Alex Rider: Defense Mechanism
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: This is right after Stormbreaker, the movie, and before Point Blanc. It's AlexSabina. I am a huge fan of them. Alex and Sabina are eighteen, so this is like four years after the movie. Chapter 5 is now up. Some Slash
1. Author's Note

Note to Everyone.

I am a HUGE Alex Rider fan, but I really love the movie, which I will own on 12/19/06. I love how they put Sabina in the first movie. At least she's his classmate and won't move to San Francisco. Also, I love the fact that they're into each other, so my story will be movie-verse.

If there is something you really want to see, just email me. Also, When the DVD comes out, there will be a ton of Alex/Sabina pictures. I capture scenes and post them on the internet. Check my profile for updates.


	2. Trailer

Trailer

Alex and Sabina are training together. MI6 has sent them both on a mission, bringing Sabina into the organization.

Sabina celebrates her eighteenth birthday. Alex asks for her hand in marriage and as a birthday present, she accepts.

Sabina gets attacked from behind and thanks to her training, flips her attacker over her shoulder and crushes his balls.

Jack Starbright aids them again. This time, she has a man at knife point.

Alex and Sabina have just kissed at their wedding, when they're attacked.

Alex is tied up and thrown overboard, while Sabina has to watch, unable to help her husband.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Up, higher." Mrs. Jones commanded. Alex and Sabina were practicing fighting moves. Sabina jumped into the air, spun and kicked her left foot out.

Alex anticipated this move and he moved safely out of the way. It has been four years since Alex foiled Darrius Sayle's stormbreaker plan. He was now eighteen years of age. It was with the help of Sabina Pleasure that he was able to do that. MI6 made her sign the Official Secrets Act but realized that she could also be used to help them. Sort of like a teenage spy thing. No one would know what hit them.

Sabina caught Alex unaware and flipped him with her feet. When he was down, she pounced on his back and pinned him down.

Mrs. Jones started clapping. "Wonderful, Ms. Pleasure, wonderful."

"You're usually not this aggressive." Alex said in a tone where only she could here.

"Maybe you've just never taken notice." She teased back. She got off his back and reached a hand out to help him up. He grabbed her hand, and instead of getting up, he pulled her down. Sabina started to giggle. Alex pressed his lips against hers.

Mrs. Jones picked up her clipboard and pretended to read. She had grown very fond of Alex. Not even his uncle, who was the best spy they had, had managed to defeat Darrius Sayle.

The door opened and Jack Starbright entered. "Sabina, you're parents called the house. They want to know if you'll make it home in time for your birthday celebration." Jack knew all about Alex and Sabina's involvement with MI6. Sabina's parents did not. As a cover, Jack would say that she was helping her out.

Sabina jumped up. "That's right. With all of the excitement, I forgot that today is my eighteenth birthday."

"Quick, shower up and I will drive you over. Alex and I will be over later. There is something he has to do." Jack said, leading the young woman out. Jack winked at Alex and he nodded.

"Her training has greatly improved in the last few years." Mrs. Jones said, walking up behind him.

"Well, that's what hard work does. We've been training at home, and any time we can. I want her to be ready for the next mission, which I have a feeling will pop up soon enough."

"Why's that?"

"It's been four years since my last mission. My life has been good so far, and that's what you guys do. You ruin good lives." Alex said.

"Well, what ever you are preparing for, I will give you this, her fighting technique is just about as good as yours." Ms. Jones stated.

"Thank you." Alex started to leave. He had to get ready for Sabina's big bash.

"Do you have it?" She asked. Alex patted the pocket of the pants he was going to change into.

- - - - - - -

"Happy birthday." Mrs. Pleasure said, bringing out the cake. There were a ton of candles waiting to be blown out. She set the cake in front of her daughter. "Make a wish."

Sabina closed her eyes and blew out the candles. "Before we eat cake, I want to open presents." She announced.

One by one, she started to open gifts from her friends, family, and even from Mr. Smithers, who Sabina had to lie and say he was Jack's uncle. "I think that's all the gifts." Mr. Pleasure said.

"No it's not." Alex stated. "You forgot mine." He brought forth a huge box. Sabina smiled at him and started to open the present. When she opened it, she withdrew another box that was wrapped. Alex grinned. This was part of the plan.

Sabina kept unwrapping presents and receiving more boxes. Finally, she got down to a very small box. She opened it to find a small red velvet box. _Is this what I think this is? _She asked herself. She rubbed her pointer finger across the top. The velvet felt nice in her hand. Like touching rose petals. She opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring.

Alex got down on one knee. "Sabina Pleasure, will you give me the honor of becoming your husband?"

Sabina looked into Alex's eyes. She saw the love he felt for her. She looked down at the ring. _This must have cost him a bundle. _"Y-Yes, I will marry you."

Alex whooped in joy, placed the ring upon her finger, jumped up and kissed her.

Jack smiled. She knew of Alex's plans. So did Mrs. Jones. Alan Blunt would not know until after the wedding. He would try to stop the union.

Sabina got in real close. "When's the wedding? You know Mr. Blunt won't approve."

Alex whispered back. "I know. You didn't look closely at the present that Mr. Smithers gave you, did you?"

"Let me guess, that dress is a gadget?" Sabina pondered. Mr. Smithers sent her a lean black dressed that would hug her body and show off every curve.

"Yep, when you push the tag, it will turn into a slim wedding dress." Alex said. "Smithers already gave me my tux." He paused.

"What is it?" Sabina asked.

"I hope you don't get mad at me, but the ceremony is tomorrow. Mrs. Jones hired a priest to marry us. It's going to be a small wedding, just Jack, Mrs. Jones, and Mr. Smithers."

"I'm not mad. I'm just glad to be marrying you." Sabina replied, her eyes shining with love.

Her mother cleared her throat. They were so wrapped up in the conversation that they realized that they had guests. "When is the wedding?" Mrs. Pleasure asked.

"Alex and I have decided to wait at least a year before we have the wedding." Sabina hated lying, but that lies were apart of being a spy.

- - - - - -

Jack fixed the veil upon Sabina's head. "You are so beautiful." Jack said. "Alex was so happy when you said yes."

"I can't believe he asked me. I love him, and I just want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Well, you are about to take a solemn vow, so I know." Jack said. There was a knock at the door.

It was Mrs. Jones. "Not to rush things, but we need to get this done quick."

Sabina took one last look in the mirror and headed out to the other room. Alex, Mr. Smithers, and the priest were waiting for them. Mr. Smithers gave Sabina a thumbs up.

"Dearly…" The priest started.

"We don't have time for a full service." Mrs. Jones said, taking his book. She flipped through the pages. "Here." She handed the books.

"Do you, Alex, take Sabina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Alex said.

"Do you, Sabina, take Alex to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alex pulled Sabina close, removed her veil, and kissed her passionately.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Alex Rider."

"Yes." Jack shouted.

Just then, the doors flew open and Alan Blunt entered. "What is this?" He asked, angrily.

Alex stepped right in front of Sabina. "You're too late. This is a legal and binding marriage. There's nothing you can do."

"My dear boy, I am the head of MI6. I can undo this marriage faster then you can blink."

"If you do, Then I will never help you again." Alex threatened.

"You do that and I'll…" Alan started.

"Deport me?" Jack asked. "Alex told me. He's eighteen now. A legal adult. I've been planning on seeing my family anyway."

"Fine, but the problem with two spies marrying and being partners, is the fact that they sometimes tend worry about their spouses then their mission."

"We give you our word that the mission will come first." Sabina stated, stepping out from behind Alex.

"I'll hold you to your word. Fine, you have my word that I won't do anything to jeopardize your marriage. You can stay husband and wife, and long as you stay loyal to MI6."

"Deal." Alex and Sabina agreed.

"Now that that's settled, time for you two to head on your honeymoon." Mr. Smithers said.

Alex gave Sabina one last kiss, and they made their way out to the airplane to take them to their honeymoon in California.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wow. That was amazing." Sabina said, covering up. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Alex looked at his wife. "Hmm." He joked. "Nope." He flashed her a smile.

Sabina playfully pushed him. He reached down and started to tickle her. "Alex." She laughed.

Finally Alex stopped. She gave him a quick kiss and headed into the bathroom. There was a knock at the door. Alex wrapped a towel around his fine toned body.

"Who is it?" He asked, getting into fighting position.

"Who do you think?" Alan Blunt's voice rang through the door.

Alex opened the door part way. "This isn't such a good time. Alan pushed open the door and walked in. Mrs. Jones followed.

"Sorry, Alex." Mrs. Jones apologized.

"Alex…" Sabina said, opening the door. She was still nude. She saw Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones standing there. In a flash, Mrs. Jones turned Alan around. Sabina screamed and ran back into the bathroom.

"I told you this wasn't a good time. What are you here for anyway?" Alex asked.

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" Alan asked.

Sabina reemerged from the bathroom. This time, she was wearing her bath robe. She sat beside Alex. "Hello, Mr. Blunt."

"Hello. Mrs. Rider. Sorry to disrupt your honeymoon, but it's time." Alan stated.

"Time for what?"

"Time for you and Alex to go on your first mission together." Alan stated.

Alex sat back, not at all excited. "What is it this time?" He asked.

"There seems to be…" Mrs. Jones started to explain. She was interrupted by Sabina's cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered. There was a short pause. "I'm not sure I can this time." Another pause. "What about mum and dad?" Final pause. "Alright. Love you too. Bye."

Alex looked at her. "I hope that whatever this mission is, it can be manipulated so that there is a baby involved." She said.

"Why?"

"My sister needs me to watch my niece, Destiny. Her and my brother-in-law are going out of the country on their anniversary. I always swore that when ever she needed my help that I would be there. I can't go back on that now that I'm a spy." Sabina stated.

"She's right." Alex agreed.

"Fine. But let Mrs. Jones at least finish explaining things." Alan said sitting down in the over sized chair.

"Anyway, the CIA in the United States contacted us yesterday. Apparently teenage boys are disappearing." Mrs. Jones said.

"What do you mean?" Alex sat up, interested. Is didn't like risking his life, but his uncle had been training him to be a spy, second of all, he promised that if Mr. Blunt allowed him to marry Sabina that he would cooperate with MI6.

"In Pennsylvania, teenage boys, ages fourteen through nineteen are being taken. They go to school or to work, and then on their way home, they're gone." Mrs. Jones finished.

"Is there a connection with these missing teens?" Sabina asked.

Alan looked at Mrs. Jones. "Well, we really can't be positive, but there might be two ways they're connected."

There was a moment of silence. "Well don't just sit there, tell us." Alex demanded.

"Some of the teenagers that were taken made fun of gay people. The others that were taken were gay." Mrs. Jones said.

"Any suspects?" Sabina asked.

"None yet." Alan said.

"When do we leave?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. As for Destiny, Jack Starbright will accompany you. She can watch your niece while you're at school or doing your job." Alan stated. He rose. "By the way, you will also be accompanied by several other teenage agents. There is Agent Cody Banks. He works for the CIA, his girlfriend, Natalie will also be helping." Alan stopped and chuckled. A rare thing for him to do. "Natalie joined the CIA when she found out that her boyfriend was a spy. Sound familiar?" He looked at Sabina. "Anyway, there is also Carmen Cortez and her boyfriend, Gary Giggles. We are also thinking of sending in someone who recently joined British Intelligence. Her name is Emily. We haven't decided though." He gave them one last loo and headed out the door.

Before Mrs. Jones left she looked at the two. "I really am sorry about your honeymoon. Mr. Smithers is expecting you. He will give you your gadgets that you will need." With that being said, she headed out the door.

- - - - - -

"Aww, isn't she cute?" Mr. Smithers asked when Sabina and Alex came to receive their gadgets. Sabina had already picked Destiny up and had her on her hip.

"Thanks. She looks like her mother." Sabina said.

"So, what do you have for us, Smithers?" Alex asked, looking down at table filled with gadgets.

"Something that you both will like." Mr. Smithers stated. He picked up a roll of Mentos.

"My breath stinks?" Alex joked.

"Not exactly. These are explosive devices. You lick, stick and it explodes. If you accidentally swallow one, you're in trouble."

"Next we have this." Smithers help up two watches. "You can record things with these, and play them back. You can also communicate with each other." One by one they went through the gadgets. There were tracing devices in an amethyst drop for Sabina and a tracer in Tiger's eye for Alex. There were rings for Sabina that when she ran something through them, they were able to detect bugs. There were night vision goggles that were also able to detect body heat. There were backpacks that had small things in it. There was extra food, a water cup that refilled itself once you placed it back in the bag. There were grappling hooks and things to climb walls. There were suction cup shoes. Inhalers that exploded if you turned the canister, but was used to temporarily blind people when sprayed. There were books with tranquilizer darts. Lastly, he handed each of them a gun.

"You're eighteen now. It's time that you had these." Mr. Smithers said. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a baby doll.

"Let me guess, the doll explodes." Alex asked.

"No. This is an ordinary baby. This is for Destiny." He handed the baby the doll. Destiny took it and started to talk gibberish.

"She likes it. Thank you." Sabina said.

"Most certainly welcome." Mr. Smithers said. He gathered all the gadgets up, stuck them in a big bag and handed it to Alex. "Good luck."

"We're going to need it." Alex, Sabina, and Destiny left Mr. Smithers to his tinkering.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Welcome to America." The director of the CIA said. He shook Alex and Sabina's hand. "And who might this be?" He asked, looking at the stroller containing Destiny.

"That's our niece, Destiny." Sabina said.

"You don't have to worry about her being a liability. I am here to watch Destiny when they're needed for other things and to aid and assist them if the need arises." Jack said.

"I've heard all about you three. Alex Rider, nephew of the legendary Ian Rider. Sabina Pleasure..." He was interrupted.

"Rider." Sabina corrected him.

"I'm sorry, Sabina Rider, aided Alex in his first ever mission. Jack Starbright, guardian, housekeeper, and friend to Alex Rider. Also aided in his first mission. I am honored to have you three aboard." We walked them all through the establishment. "Our other spies and secret agents are already here. We had each of you registered at school at different times so we didn't raise suspicion."

They got to a room that was heavy concealed. The director used fingerprint scan to open the doors. "Agents Rider and Rider, I would like to introduce you to Agent Cody Banks."

A very cute teenager with short sandy blond hair stood. "Nice to meet you." He said, taking both of their hands.

"Agent Natalie Connors." A pretty young blond teenager nodded in their direction. "Agents Carmen Cortez and Gary Giggles." A teenage girl with dark hair and a boy with blond hair waved at them.

Alex, Sabina, and Jack took their seats. When Sabina pushed the baby stroller to sit right beside her, Natalie and Carmen rushed over.

"She's so cute." Natalie said.

"Thanks, but she's our..." Sabina was cut off.

"She has your eyes." Carmen stated.

"She's our niece." Sabina stated.

Alex looked at the Director. He gave the boy a nod. "The reason we have her is because before Sabina even found out I was a spy and before she became one, she made a promise to her sister that if at any time, she was needed, Sabina would always be there for her. Well, her sister and her husband are on their anniversary and asked Sabina to watch Destiny."

The others nodded as if they understood. "By the way, before I forget. My sister knows we're married." Sabina said to Alex.

"How?" They weren't supposed to let people know.

"When I went to pick Destiny up, she saw my wedding band." Sabina said, holding up her left hand. The silver wedding band flashed in the light.

The Director cleared his throat. "Sorry." Alex and Sabina apologized.

"Here's the situation." He said, walking around, giving each of them information packets. This contained all their information. What their alias would be, their new background, their target, all the good stuff. "Gay teenagers are disappearing. People who pick on gay teenagers are disappearing. We know that it's related to someone at the school because all of the teens that were taken were school students.

Alex was scanning his new identity. "What?" He asked aloud. The director stopped speaking.

"Yes, Mr. Rider?"

"My new identity."

"What about it? You will be referred to as Alex Pettyfer. You are gay and the lover of Frankie Muniz, which is Cody's new alias." The director said.

"Do we have to kiss?" Cody asked.

"Unfortunately, if you don't show some sort of affection you won't be believable." The director said.

Alex made a face. He looked over at Cody to see the same expression. Sabina quickly scanned her identity. "Sarah Bolger, best friend of Alex Pettyfer. Goes everywhere with him, and is known as a fag hag."

"What's that?" Carmen asked.

"A fag hag is a slang term, which is either abusive or affectionate, for a woman who enjoys the company of gay men." Gary said. Everyone looked at him. "What? I have a friend who's gay."

"I'm Cody's fag hag. My new name is Hilary Duff" Natalie stated. Gary and Carmen quickly scanned their packets.

"We're anti-gay." Carmen said. "I go by the name of Alexa Vega, and Gary goes by the name of Matt O'Leary. We constantly pick on Frankie and Alex."

"Perfect. Now all you have to do is play your parts and everything will work perfectly." The Director stated. "Alex, Cody, you will go into quick training. We have specialist that will 'teach' you to be gay. What to say, how to say it, what to wear, all that. Also, since you both feel uncomfortable with the idea of kissing each other, you will be have to practice each day."

Sabina gave Alex a small pat on the back. "It won't be so bad." She assured him.

- - - - -

Sabina was right. All he had to do was picture he was kissing her and it was fine.

Cody got close, wrapped his arms around Alex and pressed his lips against his. One tongue stroked the other. They deepened the kiss, rubbing their hands through each other's hair.

"Perfect." Nick said. Alex and Cody broke apart. This was their fifth time trying this. The first couple times, both of them almost gagged, but they were getting better and better. That's what the practiced was for. "Okay, now let's here you talk."

"Oh, Alex, that sweater just looked absolutely fabulous on you." Cody said.

"Why thank you, Frankie, you're a doll." Alex said back.

"Wonderful." Nick said.

- - - - -

In another room, Sabina and Natalie were watching the progress. "I feel so bad for Alex." Sabina said.

"I know." Natalie agreed. "Let's just hope that they don't start to like it." She joked.

Sabina playfully nudged her. "Imagine, losing my man to another man." She laughed.

Destiny started crying. "I had better go and see what she needs." Sabina said,

"Need any help? I love kids." Natalie asked.

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Okay, class, tomorrow I want to see your reports on my desk." Mrs. Harker said. She opened her mouth to say something more but the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

"What are you guys going to do today" Sabina asked.

"Oh, well, Alex and I were going to go to the park. He's so romantic." Cody said, getting into character.

"Sarah, Hilary, maybe you want to join us?" Alex said, using their aliases.

"No, you and Frankie go have a good time. Hilary and I will go find some other gay guys to hang out with for the day." Sabina said. She leaned in to give him a hug. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He responded. He wanted to kiss her so bad but that would blow their cover.

- - - - - -

"Oh, Frankie, you are so funny and cute." Alex said, scanning the surrounding land. They were both clad in spy gear. They both had sunglasses on that they could use to see behind them.

"Why thank you, Alex, you're cute as well." Cody responded.

"Are you guys ready?" Carmen asked. She and Gary were nearby. They both had listening devices in their ears.

"Copy. Ready." Alex replied.

Alex came to a stop, pulled Cody close and kissed him passionately. His hands started to explore every inch of Cody's muscular body.

"That's fucking gross." Gary said on cue. Alex and Cody broke apart.

"Look, everyone, it's a bunch of fags." Carmen said as they had rehearsed the night before.

"Hey, Matt, Alexa, we didn't do anything to you. We were here, minding our own business." Alex said.

"Yeah, why don't you leave us alone?" Cody asked.

"Because you're gay freaks, that's why." Gary responded.

"Guys." Sabina said into the microphone. "We've got someone interested in the argument." Alex cracked his neck, a sign to give more information. "I can't make out who he is. He's to Gary's left."

Alex turned on his glasses. There was a boy from his computer class. Rusty his name was? The boy had a look of pure enjoyment upon his face. Definitely not a good sign.

"We're just going to go." Cody said. "Come on, Alex, let's go home where we can make love anytime we want." The code sentence to let the other's know to get back to Head Quarters.

- - - - - -

"He was definitely interested." Natalie said. "You've should have seen the look upon his face."

"I did." Alex stated. "He was enjoying every minute of it."

"So, do we keep an eye on him?" Sabina asked, giving Destiny her sippy cup.

"Sabina and Natalie are to be in charge of keeping an eye on this Rusty. They're not in danger. As far as everyone knows, they're Alex and Cody's best friends. Second of all, only men have been taken." The Director said. "We have to keep our eyes open to all the possibilities."

"What does he want with all these men?" Carmen asked.

"Are they still alive?" Gary asked.

"Who knows? And I hope so." The Director said. "Right now you all have homework to do…"

"Sir…" Cody started. "We really need to get this case solved fast. How are we able to concentrate on the mission and look over clues and what not if we have to do homework?"

"Fine. I'll have people do you're homework, but this case needs solved ASAP." The Director said, getting to his feet.

"Where's the bathroom? I have to piss." Gary said.

"Go outside. The bathrooms are currently being worked on." The director said.

- - - - -

"Man that feels good." Gary said, pissing in the bushes. When he was done, he shook it and put it away. He was about to go back inside when someone put a cloth over his mouth and nose. It was covered in some sort of chemical and knocked Gary out.

"One down, two to go." The attacker announced.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"We have an agent down." Carmen screamed, running through the facility. Alex and Sabina threw open their door and ran to the conference room. Carmen witnessed the taking of Gary. The Director wanted them to do a buddy system. Where one went, another followed.

Once everyone was settled and calm, Carmen informed them on what happened.

"Did you get a good look at what they looked like?" Sabina asked.

"He was wearing a mask." Carmen said. "I couldn't see anything."

"You know what this mean?" The director asked. "We have to get a move on. This case needs solved now. Do what you have to do." He gave them a nod and left them alone.

"I have an idea." Alex announced.

- - - - - -

"What do you want with me?" Gary asked. He was chained in a room with at least three dozen teenage males.

"It's very simple. I was raped by a guy that knew I was gay. He was straight and used to pick on me all the time. I was walking home one night; he came out of no where and forced me to the ground. He said how would I like being gay after this. Ever since then, I stand up for my kind. When ever someone picks on a homosexual, I kidnap them and then I force the gay men to fuck their bullies."

"But." Gary protested.

"No buts. I saw you and your girlfriend pick on Alex and Frankie at the park. All I need now is to get Alex and Frankie and I'm going to force them to fuck the hell out of you." With that being said, Rusty shut and bolted the door.

- - - - - -

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Sabina asked, giving Destiny to Jack.

"I'm hoping it works." Alex replied.

"Good luck, both of you." Jack said. She gave each of them a hug.

- - - - -

"Rusty, you know you're very cute." Alex said the next day at school.

Rusty started to blush. "Thanks."

"Alex and I were wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and have a little fun. Just the three of us." Cody said.

"Yeah." Rusty said eagerly.

"See you tonight." Alex said, walking away.

- - - - -

"I'll get it." Sabina said, rushing to answer the door. The security camera's told her who was at the door. It was Rusty here for what he thought was an evening of sex. In all reality they were going to interrogate him.

"Sarah, hi. Alex and Frankie told me to come over tonight." Rusty said.

"Yes, do come in." Sabina said, stepping out of the way.

"Look who's here." Sabina said, walking into the living room. Alex, Frankie, and Natalie were all on the couch. Carmen was hiding in the closet.

"Hi, Rusty." Natalie said. She turned to Cody. "Sarah and I are going to go. You boys have fun." She winked at Cody.

Sabina and Natalie left the room, but they didn't leave the house. Instead they moved a painting and hit the button that was behind it. They were transported to the lower levels of the Head Quarters.

"He's here." Sabina stated.

"Perfect." The director smiled with glee. "Here are your suits." He handed each girl a black clad leather outfit. "These were made by Smithers. They are waterproof, bullet proof, and fire resistant."

"Pretty much indestructible." Natalie stated.

- - - - -

"You want to go to the bedroom?" Rusty asked.

"Why not stay out here. We have the house to ourselves." Cody said.

"Fine with me." Rusty started to get undressed.

- - - - -

"You have to catch him unaware." Sabina said into the microphone. She was watching everything from the cameras that were in the living room. "Once you know that he's not paying attention, ask him where he took all those men."

- - - - -

"So, Rusty, where are all those men that you kidnapped." Alex asked.

Rusty stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I asked. Where are you holding Gary and all the others?"

"Who is Gary?"

"Gary Giggles. You know him by Matt O'Leary."

The closet door flew open and Carmen walked out. "We have you figured out."

"What is going on here?" Rusty demanded.

- - - - - -

"Natalie Connors, Cody Banks, Carmen Cortez and Gary Giggles of the CIA. Alex and Sabina Rider of MI6." The director introduced. "Unfortunately for you, the man you abducted last night was one of our agents."

"You tell us where they are and we'll go easy on you." Sabina proposed.

"They're in a warehouse that my dad owns." Rusty sighed. "I was just trying to help out the gay community."

"You could've done food drives, advertisements, speeches, walk-a-thons, but no. You decide to kidnap men."

"Since I told you where they were, how easy are you going to go on me?" Rusty asked.

"I lied." Sabina said.

Alex and Cody leaned in and whispered, "By the way, we're not gay."

- - - - - - -

"Excellent work, Agents Rider and Rider." Alan Blunt said when they had returned to England.

"Thank you, sir." Alex said.

"It was interesting." Sabina added.

"We'll call you when your services are needed again." Mrs. Jones said.

- - - - -

Alex pulled Sabina closed and kissed her passionately. "Do you know how long I have waited to do that?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me." Sabina flirted. Alex kissed her again, this time it was longer and more passionate than the first.

"A long time." He smiled at her.


End file.
